


The Zoo

by Jude81



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Strangers to Friends, Sweet, lost at the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: They meet when they are young and both get lost at a zoo.





	The Zoo

Lexa peered around the side of the small stall, selling giant pink flamingo and toucan stuffed animals, tucked between the bird exhibit and the restrooms. She knew what she was supposed to do when lost, stay put or find a mommy with kids. She was seven, and she’d only ever been lost once before in a grocery store. She barely remembered it, but her Daddy G told her that she hadn’t cried even once, just been his solemn, stoic little commander. She wasn’t sure what that meant, but Daddy R had assured her it didn’t mean anything bad.

She peered around the stall again, her gaze fixed on the small figure in the denim overalls and pink sneakers. Her messy blonde hair had escaped her ponytail, and one chubby hand clutched a partially eaten stick of cotton candy. Lexa could tell by the way she walked and craned her head, the way her shoulders drooped that she too was lost. But she was wandering around in circles, and no one seemed to notice her, except Lexa.

She stuffed her hands into her jean pockets and scuffed her red vans on the hot, sticky pavement. It was getting hotter out, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before her daddies made their way back to the bird exhibit, but Lexa could see that the little girl was tiring. She must be thirsty.

Lexa re-adjusted her small backpack, making sure it was even against her back before stepping out from around the stall. She trailed the little figure, dodging the long-hurried legs of parents, and side-stepping noisy, screaming toddlers. It was more crowded than usual on a Sunday. Elephant World had opened today, and people were eager to the mother elephant with her baby.

She and her daddies had been on their way to Elephant World after leaving the Bird Exhibit, and she’d managed to get lost in the surge of people. She’d been disoriented at first, but then had re-traced her steps to the bird exhibit, just like Daddy G had taught her.

And now she was doing exactly what she shouldn’t do, move away from the last place her daddies had seen her. But she had to, because clearly the little girl with the blonde ponytail didn’t know she was supposed to stay in one spot.

She looked at the Wonder Woman watched strapped to her wrist and frowned. She’d been following the girl for almost ten moments, and she was starting to get anxious, as they were moving further and further away from the bird exhibit. She wondered how much longer the little girl could keep walking. She was smaller than Lexa and probably younger, and probably thirsty. She adjusted her backpack again and pushed ahead, narrowly escaping barking her shins on a stroller pushed but a harried mom who didn’t even give her a second glance.

She momentarily lost sight of her, and she shoved her way between people, ignoring the grunts and loud exclamations. She was pretty sure at least one person said a dirty word, as she wiggled herself between the bodies moving against her. They were all headed the opposite way. She popped out of the human tide, stumbling to her feet and looking around, spotting the little girl sitting on the granite wall near the penguins.

She walked over until she was standing in front of her, but the little girl didn’t look up. Her head was down, shoulders slumped, and Lexa could hear sniffling.

“Um. Are you ok?”

She felt sort of ridiculous, because she knew the little girl wasn’t ok. But Daddy R always said it was still good to ask, so people could tell you themselves. He called it empowerment.

The little girl looked up, tears streaking down her dirty face. Her cheeks were red, her blue eyes a little glassy, and snot was starting to drip out of her nose. Strands of blonde hair were stuck to her sweaty cheeks, and one hand still gripped the cotton candy, while the other hand plucked at her t-shirt. Wonder Woman.

“I like Wonder Woman too,” said Lexa as she suddenly thrust out her arm, the wrist almost huge on her skinny wrist.

The little girl smiled this time, her lips quirking up at the corners as she nodded. “Me too.” She rubbed her hand across her nose and then on her pants as she hiccupped.

“I’m lost,” she muttered, tears filling her eyes again. “I don’t know where my mommy and daddy are.”

Lexa shuffled her feet before swinging her backpack off her shoulders. She unzipped it and reached in, pulling out the bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and handed it to the little, who simply stared at if for a moment, clearly wanting a drink, but not sure what to do with her cotton candy.

“Here. I’ll hold the cotton candy. You look thirsty.”

They traded off, fumbling a bit as tiny hands eagerly grabbed the water bottle and started drinking, small rivulets escaping her mouth and dripping down her chin and neck.

Lexa sat down next to her, carefully setting her backpack between her legs. Once the little girl handed her the water back, she took a small drink too, and then carefully screwed the cap back on and put it in her backpack. She didn’t know how long they would be lost, and she should conserve her water.

“I’m Lexa. I’m seven.”

The little girl nodded, her head falling to her chest again, tears dripping down her cheeks. She held up four fingers. “Fo.”

Lexa nodded, “I’m lost too. But my daddies will find us. That is what my daddies do.” She swung her legs back and forth, letting her heels hit the granite stone wall. It wasn’t long before she’d picked out a rhythm and drummed her heels quietly.

“I’m Clarke.”

“Clarke? That is a funny name. I like it.” Lexa scooted a little closer, so her shoulder was pressed up against Clarke’s.

“It’s ok, Clarke. My daddies will find us.” She took Clarke’s hand in her own and squeezed it lightly.

“Are you sure?” Clarke sniffled, fresh tears tracking their way down her cheeks. She’d never been lost before, and she’d gotten confused and accidentally let go of daddy’s hand. And now she didn’t know where mommy and daddy were.

“Yup. It will be ok, I promise.” Lexa slid her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, wiping at her eyes with her other hand. “Daddy G works in the Army. He goes to places and helps rescue people. And Daddy R, he takes care of the woods. And he finds people who get lost in them.”

Clarke hiccupped and relaxed slightly. Lexa’s arm was strong and comforting across her shoulders, and she was exhausted. The crying had left her drained and hot. She leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulder closing her eyes.

Lexa sat quietly, long minutes passing as Clarke’s breath started to even out. She didn’t have any brothers and sisters, only her cousin Anya who was older. She wondered if this was what it was like to have a sister, the weird feeling in her chest when she saw Clarke crying. She looked around, there weren’t as many people in this area, and she was growing tired too, but she vowed to stay awake.

Lexa looked down at the sleeping Clarke and smiled. “Don’t worry, Clarke, I will protect you.”

************************************

Dusk was falling when Gustus and Ryder and the security guards finally found Lexa holding a sleeping Clarke. It was only a few minutes later when another man and woman came rushing to the scene: Clarke’s parents.

The loud voices woke up Clarke who started to cry, and Lexa tightened her hold on her, kissing her on her sticky cheek telling her it would be ok.

It took long moments for Lexa to explain to her daddies that she had stayed in one spot like they’d told her, but then she’d seen Clarke and had followed her, knowing she was lost and frightened. And didn’t her daddies teach her to never abandon anyone in trouble?

They all walked back to the parking lot together, Jake Griffin holding his daughter to his shoulder, fast asleep. Gustus piggy-backing Lexa while Ryder and Abby talked, heads bent together.

Clarke woke up again when her father strapped her into her car seat and then stepped back so Lexa could say goodbye. She kissed Clarke on the cheek, and when the car pulled away, she had a funny feeling in her stomach.

“Do you think I will see her again, Daddy R?” She looked up at him, big green eyes in a thin face, and he smiled.

“Oh, I think we will. I was talking to her mother, and we arranged a play date for you both next weekend. We are all going to the zoo together to see the elephants.”

Lexa laughed and grabbed each of her daddy’s hands, and they swung her high in the air as they walked.

“You did good, Lexie, really good. You kept that little girl safe,” murmured Gustus, the pride in his voice only outmatched by the smile splitting his craggy face.

“I’m always going to keep her safe. Until the day I day,” stated Lexa as she walked between her daddies, arms swinging.

Ryder cocked his head and looked at her for a moment before looking up at Gustus, who shrugged.

“It could happen. It happened to us when we were ten.”


End file.
